Tesis
by Mrs. Nouvelle
Summary: Antes de que establezcas cualquier orden cuantitativo acerca de mi mente, debo asegurarte que no estoy loca, no sufro ataques de histeria, y no me quise suicidar. ¿Quién dijo que ser humano fuese más fácil?, peor aún un Psicólogo. AU. EB.


**Capítulo 1**: La Teoría de la Relatividad.

Por extraño que suene y quizás con cierto timbre falso viniendo de mi. Todo, absolutamente todo, no fue mi culpa, ni por asomo; es decir, qué persona cuerda desea su muerte. Pero al parecer mi padre cree todo lo contrario, infundado su teoría hasta ramos insospechados, de que efectivamente, fui yo la que trato de quitarse la vida.

No soy una chica normal, eso está claro. Tengo diecisiete años, hasta hace dos meses vivía en el soleado Phoenix, soy exageradamente pálida, ojos cafés y cabello castaño, simplona. Sí esa fue la síntesis de mi aburrida vida, créanme nadie quiere ser Isabella Swan.

Es decir, por qué querer una vida con vicios inmundos como el dinero, con la presión social de la sociedad para que busques un buen marido acaudalado, y tengas un perfecto retrato de una familia maravillosa, para que pasees con vestidos de seda por las calles de Chicago, como una señorita. Yo no, tenlo por seguro.

Sólo anhelo una vida feliz, según Rosalie eso es posible. ¡Ja!, claro, la hermosa y educada Rosalie Hale, prometida de su primer amor Emmett Cullen, para ella sí que es posible.

Ahora mismo estoy metida dentro del coche de mi padre, él y mi madre discuten sobre "_mi problema",_ y cómo diablos lo iban a ocultar. Al parecer un hermano de Emmett se iba encargar de atenderme, así mi pequeño arranque de insensatez iba quedar entre amigos. Dios, qué vergüenza.

Pero a pesar que piensen que tengo baja autoestima, no me quise suicidar. Trataron de matarme, Santo Cielo, y mis padres no me creen. Ahora mismo voy a dar con un loquero, agradezco que no sea una clínica, sino la morada de los dos hermanos menores de Emmett afueras de la ciudad.

_Ode to Joy_ de Beethoven sonaba por todo el coche, el lustroso y admirado coche de mi padre, que iba como anillo al dedo con su "status". Charlie y Renée Swan eran admirados, él Gobernador, ella su esposa. Bueno ahora no es buen momento para exaltarme y deprimirme con mi falsa vida. El coche acababa de cruzar la verja de mi prisión.

La casa es una pequeña cabaña, cómoda y modesta. Ya tenía un punto a mi favor, al parecer a mis padres no les parece tan maravillosa como a mí. Frente a la puerta ya nos esperan dos personas.

Una chica bajita, pálida (al menos mi color de piel no sería una novedad), con cabello de un negro tinta disparado a todos lados, de ojos miel, un fideo. El chico era otra cosa, alto, de aspecto fornido sin exagerar, desgarbado, al igual que la chica era muy pálido, su cabello castaño cobrizo revuelto, y unos lindos ojos verdes.

No respire, no pudo evitarlo; sin duda alguna él era uno de los hombres más guapos que he visto, y obviamente que nunca admitiré. Pero ¿cómo no iba a ser guapo?, sí su padre Carlisle era así.

George, el chofer, me ayudo a bajar del coche; puse mucho cuidado en no tropezarme y pasar un papelón. Mire de reojo mi aspecto en el espejo lateral, bien. No estaba tan mal, el color azul marino le sentaba a mi piel, al igual que el vestido largo (bien arraigado al precepto de "largo hasta los tobillos"), con un discreto corte en "V". Mi cabello en una prolija coleta, con maquillaje apenas perceptible y usado por demanda de mi madre. La pobre Catherine se asusto cuando grite al sentir el tacto caliente del delineador. Es algo que nunca llegare a olvidar, la cara descompuesta de mi impasible y serena institutriz. La que ahora debe estar husmeando a gusto en mi habitación, en busca de pruebas de algún inexistente novio, claro a petición o soborno como prefieran, de mí mejor amiga Rosalie.

Pero ahora había otra cosa más importante en que pensar¿Quién de ellos será mi terapeuta?

-Bienvenidos- nos saludo la chica-. Soy Alice Cullen.

-Un gusto señorita Cullen- respondió mi padre por todos.

-Edward Cullen- saludo con un apretón de manos a mi padre.

-Un placer- resoplo Charlie, de seguro inconforme por la aparente juventud de Edward-. Mi esposa Renée, y mi hija Isabella.

-Bella- no pude evitar corregir, y como siempre me sonroje.

Alice me vio divertida, su hermano intrigado, y obviamente mis padres furiosos.

-Esto no tardara mucho Gobernador- aseguro Edward, a lo que su hermana asintió-. Le aseguro que está en las mejores manos.

-Eso espero- farfullo mi padre, para después hacer las debidas despedidas-. Por favor pórtate bien cariño.

Y con esa palabra olvidaba todo, cuando él decía cariño, era cuando más sentía su amor; a pesar de todo. Mi madre me abrazo, y me hizo como mil recomendaciones. No me iba quedar ahí mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? .Pude ver como el auto se alejaba y me sentí sola.

Me voltee y con todas las agallas que pude aclare.

- Antes de que establezcas cualquier orden cuantitativo acerca de mi mente, debo asegurarte que no estoy loca, no sufro ataques de histeria, y no me quise suicidar- lancé un monologo.

Edward al parecer trataba de aguantar la risa, Alice me veía comprensiva.

Iba ser una difícil convivencia, y ya había encontrado una Teoría, como las que hace mi padre.

He sido secuestrada, viajado en el tiempo, dejada en una época en la que obviamente yo estoy más avanzada, y hay alguien que me quiere muerta. Claro todo es relativo.

Teoría de la Relatividad, quizás de verdad esta loca por aceptar todo esto, y entrar a esa casa.


End file.
